


Unkiss Me

by hvcutie



Series: Sucker for Pain [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Hansol hates Joshua, he really does. He hates him so much, yet he still loves him. Jeonghan is there for his best friend and will do anything to help him through this.





	

When Hansol finally got himself together he picked up his phone and called Jeonghan. After a few rings Jeonghan picked up, “Hello, Hansol, what’s up?” Hansol let out a shaky breath, “Can you please come over, hyung? I really need someone right now and you were the first person I thought to call. Please.” The last word came out weak and broken. Jeonghan sounded alert when he replied, “Of course, Hansol-s-ah. I’ll be right over. Do you need anything; I’ll pick you up anything you need?” Hansol shook his head even though he knew the elder couldn’t see him, “No, hyung, please just get here as soon as you can.” Hansol hung up the phone and began shaking.

Hansol couldn’t stand how weak he sounded, how weak he felt, how weak Joshua had made him. He decided that he should clean himself up a little bit. He splashed some water onto his face, washing away the dried blood left by his lip. He still looked like he got the shit beat out of him, but he had and there wasn’t much he could do to hide that. Hansol’s head whipped to the right when he heard a knock at the door.

He walked over to answer it. When the door opened Jeonghan was standing there and the elders face went from curious to concerned real quick, “Hansol-ah, what happened? Where’s Joshua?” Hansol looked down, “I don’t know, just please come in. I’ll tell you everything, but I need to sit down.” Jeonghan walked over to the couch with Hansol and waited for the younger to begin talking, but what came out of his mouth was never something he thought he would ever hear.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that happened. Like just looking at your neck he was chocking you so tight. If I didn’t see you I wouldn’t believe Joshua could ever do something like this. I can’t believe he did this! Not only was emotionally hurting you was enough, but he had to physically hurt you to!” Hansol flinched when Jeonghan raised his voice. Jeonghan noticed and relax, “I’m sorry, Hansol, I shouldn’t have raised my voice. I’m going to call Seungcheol to have him go find Joshua, is that okay?” Hansol nodded but then said, “Please don’t tell him what happened. It’s really embarrassing.”

Jeonghan frowned, “Hansol, honey, you shouldn’t be embarrassed by this. You were very brave. It may have been a bad time, but you didn’t do anything wrong. I won’t tell Seungcheol right now, but you know he’s going to find out eventually.” Hansol nodded, “I know, but I don’t want him to hurt Joshua. We were both drunk and I kept pushing him and pushing him. I mocked him and that was my own stupid fault. I wouldn’t have these marks on my neck if I didn’t mock him. I would have been fine if I kept my mouth shut. I could be curled up in bed with Joshua if I just kept my mouth shut.” Hansol was crying now and Jeonghan was speechless.

“Hansol, I’m going to call Seungcheol, but then we’re going to talk more about him. Nod if you understand.” Hansol nodded as he curled himself into a ball. Jeonghan walked into the kitchen and called Seungcheol, “What’s up, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked groggily probably awoken by his phone ringing. Jeonghan sighed, “Can you do me a favor, Joshua ran out on Hansol earlier today so can you maybe go find him?” Seungcheol hummed, “Why’d he run out on Hansol? And how much earlier was this? I’m asking because it’s only 6:30 and we were all out pretty late.” Jeonghan bit his lip, “Hansol asked me not to tell you why Joshua ran out, but it’s not because Hansol did anything wrong. Joshua ran out at around four though.” Seungcheol nodded, “Alright, well I’m going to have a few of the other guys help find him. What should I tell them?” Jeonghan thought for a second, “Tell them that Joshua and Hansol got into an argument after they got home and Joshua being drunk stormed out.” Seungcheol was quite for a second, “Alright, do you have any idea where he could be?” Jeonghan tapped his foot a few times, “Um, let me check if Hansol has any idea where he went.”

Jeonghan walked back into the living room where Hansol was still crying; apparently it was loud enough for Seungcheol to hear because his voice became panicked, “Jeonghan, is that Hansol crying? Why is he crying? Jeonghan?” Jeonghan sighed, “Seungcheol, calm down, I have it under control. Hansol, honey, do you know where Joshua would have gone?” Hansol looked up and Jeonghan saw the younger’s face; bruised, red, tear stained, and had a bit of snot on it. “H-he might have gone to, um, ma-maybe, he usually goes to a bar when we fight, but I don’t think he’d go there at this time.” Jeonghan nodded, “Hansol says he usually goes to bars when they have arguments, but he doesn’t think that he’d go there at this time in the day.” Seungcheol hummed, “Alright, I’ll keep you updated.”

Once he hung up Jeonghan sat back down next to Hansol, gently putting a hand on his shoulder and Hansol stilled, he looked up at Jeonghan who spoke, “Hansol, you have to understand that even though you brought up the sensitive topic at a poor time it is not your fault for what happened, Joshua has no excuse for reacting the way he did. I do not care how intoxicated he was or how much you egged him on. I’m going to be honest the thing that sickens me the most is when Joshua told you he loved you but did this to you. You don’t hurt someone you love, especially not like this.” Jeonghan was trying his best to not get angry and scare Hansol.

Hansol’s lip trembled because he was so done with crying, Jeonghan looked sadly at the boy before opening his arms to offer the younger a hug. Hansol took up the offer and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist tightly and started to sob into his chest. Jeonghan put on hand in Hansol’s hair started to play with it trying to calm the boy as his other arm was wrapped around Hansol’s hoping it had a comforting effect. Hansol hiccupped and said, “I just feel so pathetic because I still love him and I just him back. I just love him so much.” Jeonghan’s heart wrenched at that, “It’s okay, Hansol, you’re not pathetic. You’re in love; you’ve been in love for a long time. But please don’t forgive Joshua for this just yet at least. You need to be strong and tell him he has to prove to you that he deserves your trust again. It’s also okay if you decide you want to leave him.”

Hansol just hugged Jeonghan tighter and the elder pulled him closer. It hurt Jeonghan to see Hansol like this. He still couldn’t believe Joshua would do any of this, especially to Hansol. He remembers when Hansol came out to his parents. The younger had asked him to come along because he needed someone to be there and he didn’t want Joshua to see him getting sick over the stress. Luckily all had gone well and his parents were so happy that Hansol came out to them. Jeonghan had smiled as the family hugged each other tightly, that was until Mrs. Choi told him to stop standing there and join the hug because he was part of the family. Honestly he had been one of Hansol’s closest friends for years at this point and he honestly felt as though he was part of the family. Hansol had gone through that stress for Joshua.

Hansol had introduced Joshua to his family as his boyfriend a few weeks later. Of course they had met Joshua before, but now they knew he was their son’s boyfriend. It was a dinner that Jeonghan had been invited to as well. Joshua was antsy the whole time and it had worried Hansol because his family was very important to him, but so was Joshua. Jeonghan kept telling Joshua to calm down he’s met them before, it’s not like they’re going to kill you. Joshua had told him it was just uncomfortable because he wasn’t out to his parents and he was worried. Jeonghan just rolled his eyes.

Now Hansol looked up at Jeonghan and the elder looked back down at him. Hansol smiled, “Thank you for always being there for me, Jeonghan. I love you.” Jeonghan felt a little sick at those words as his heart jumped into his throat, but he just laughed, “That’s Jeonghan-hyung to you, kid. I love you too. I would do anything for you, I hope you know that.” Hansol smiled, “I know you never ask me for anything, but I want you to know that I’m always here for you, hyung.” Jeonghan smiled, “Well right now I’m here for you and that’s what matters. And if you were worried about Seungcheol beating up Joshua you should be worried about what I’m going to do to him.” Hansol pouted, “Please don’t hurt him, hyung.”

Jeonghan sighed, “I’ll try to control myself, but he hurt someone I love and it makes me angrier than I have ever been.” Hansol bit his lip, “Even more angry than that time those guys who were teasing Seungkwan and calling him fat? I remember when you and Soonyoung-hyung kicked their asses.” Jeonghan nodded, “Believe it or not, yeah. I trusted Joshua to not hurt you and to love you, but then he hurt you so bad.” Hansol was not rubbing Jeonghan’s back, trying to calm the elder down. “I’m sorry, Hansol. I think after this Joshua is going to have to gain everyone’s trust back. Maybe we should him go to anger management or a therapist.” Hansol nodded nuzzling into Jeonghan’s chest now, “I think you’re right, hyung. I think that’s what would be what’s best for him.” Jeonghan looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled, “You know if you want to you can come stay with me and Chan. I’ll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed.”

Hansol laughed and shook his head, “Don’t be silly, Jeonghan-hyung. If I were going to stay with you we can just share a bed, it’s big enough for the both of us, Mr. I-need-a-king-sized-bed-even-though-I-sleep-by-myself.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “Hey, my bed is comfortable and there’s enough room so I have never fallen out of bed.” Hansol giggled at that, “Remember that time when we were younger and you and Seungkwan were sleeping over and you were on the top bunk and Seungkwan was on the air mattress and you somehow rolled out and landed on him?” Jeonghan laughed, “Of course, how could I forget the noise he made. I think that’s the lowest pitch he’s ever hit.”  Hansol laughed at that but was interrupted by Jeonghan’s phone ringing.

Jeonghan picked it up, “Hello, Seungcheol?” The voice that answered wasn’t Seungcheol’s, “Actually no, it’s Soonyoung. Seungcheol is currently yelling at Joshua to get in the car. We found him in the park. Seungcheol is yelling at him to get in the car but he seems determined not to get in the car. Oh Seungkwan and Jihoon just got out of the car and are headed towards them. Oh shit, Jihoon and Seungkwan both grabbed one of his ears and are dragging him to the car.” There was the sound of the car door opening and sounds of Joshua complaining and Jihoon telling him to ‘Shut up, you should have gotten in the car in the first place. You act like we’re trying to kidnap you; we’re just going to take you home.’

Then a voice came over the phone, it was Seungcheol now, “Sorry, I told Soonyoung to update you while I got him in the car, but Seungkwan and Jihoon handled it. So should we bring him back to his place?” Jeonghan hummed, “Yes, and tell everyone to meet you here. I’ve decided that we need to have a _meeting_.” Hansol’s eyes widened, “Hyung, please we really don’t need that.” Jeonghan looked at Hansol then said, “Hold on, Seungcheol-hyung.” He moved the phone away from his mouth. “Hansol, honey, this is very important. I think it’s best this way. That way we can decide what the best move is for both you and Joshua. I know you love him, but this isn’t acceptable and this is for his own benefit. We have to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Do you understand?” Hansol looked down but nodded, “Yes, hyung.”

Jeonghan spoke into the phone again, “So tell one of the others to write in the group chat that we’re have a _meeting._ Okay, hyung?” Seungcheol sighed and Jeonghan could tell he was looking into the back seat, “Whatever happened between you and Hansol must have been real bad. Guy’s we’re having a _meeting_. Tell the others.” Jeonghan looked at Hansol as Seungcheol spoke to the others, “So you guys on your way?” Seungcheol said, “Yeah, I’m about to pull out of the park now. We should be there in like twenty minutes tops.” Jeonghan hummed, “Alright see you soon.” Then he hung up.

Hansol was playing with Jeonghan’s shirt, Jeonghan bit his lip and spoke, “Hansol, are you okay? I know you don’t want this, but I need to know that you understand why we have to do this.” Hansol looked up, he couldn’t cry anymore but his face is still puffy. “I understand, hyung. You don’t want me to get hurt again. You want to help Josh get better.” Jeonghan nodded, “Exactly, this way we can all come up with ideas to help you both. I only want what best for you.” Hansol nodded, “I know, hyung, thank you. I love you.” Jeonghan smiled, “Come on, let’s clean up your face a little.”

As the two got up there was a knock at the door. Jeonghan looked at the younger, “Go start to clean up your face, I’ll be right there.” Hansol nodded and did as his best friend told him. Jeonghan walked to the door and opened it; Chan, Minghao, and Junhui were outside the door. Jeonghan smiled, “I’ll be right back, Hansol’s face is a little messy from crying, and I’m going to go check on him. If someone knocks just let them in.” They nodded but Junhui said, “Hyung, what’s going on?” Jeonghan wet his lips a little, “We’ll talk about it in a minute.” He nodded and went to go sit down.

Once Jeonghan got to the bathroom he found Hansol crying sitting on the toilet. Jeonghan squatted down, “Hansol, why are you crying?” Hansol shook his head, “I just still can’t believe this happened. I can’t believe he would do this to me. All I’ve ever done is love him. I wish I never fell in love with him. I wish he told me no when I asked him on a date for the first time. I hate him so much, but I’m so in love with him.” Jeonghan pulled Hansol into a hug and the younger immediately hugged him back.

There was a knock on the bathroom door but it didn’t open. “Wonwoo, Seokmin, and Mingyu are here. Soonyoung says they’re pulling up right now.” Chan said through the door. “Thanks, Chan, we’ll be in a minute.” Jeonghan pulled back and looked at Hansol, “Are you ready to go out, Hansol?” Hansol nodded, “Yeah, but I feel embarrassed still. I feel like this is too much for what happened.” Jeonghan shook his head, “It’s not, trust me. But if anyone accuses you of overreacting I’ll tell them it was my idea because it was.” Jeonghan stood up and moved to the skin. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it before bringing it to Hansol’s face. While he was cleaning him up there was a loud yell, it was Seungcheol, “Why the fuck is there a hole in the wall! Joshua, sit down and shut up, I’ll be right back!” Then a few moments later the bathroom door swung open before Seungcheol closed it behind him.

Jeonghan was now drying the younger’s face when Seungcheol whisper yelled, “Why is there a hole in the wall?” Jeonghan sighed, “Joshua punched a hole in the wall.” Seungcheol nodded, “So that’s why his hand is fucked up.” Jeonghan hummed, “Well part of the reason.” “What do yo- Oh my god!” Seungcheol said being startled when Hansol turned to look at him and saw all the bruises. “Joshua did that?” Hansol and Jeonghan nodded and Seungcheol saw red, “Why that little-“ He started but Jeonghan cut him off, “Calm down, hyung. I called a meeting to discuss this. Don’t hurt him, you’ll only upset Hansol and you wouldn’t want to do that now would you?” Seungcheol sighed, “No, of course I wouldn’t. Hansol, are you okay?” Hansol nodded, “I’m going to be fine, hyung. We can work this all out; it’s going to be okay.” Seungcheol nodded like he was unsure. Jeonghan sighed, “Alright, let’s go out there. I bet everyone is wondering what’s going on.”

When they walked out everybody stared at Hansol, but didn’t dare say anything. Jeonghan and Hansol sat the farthest away from Joshua and Seungcheol sat wherever he could find a seat, which was on the arm rest of the sofa next to Soonyoung. Jeonghan sighed, “Before anything else is said, for the benefit of Hansol, all of you need to promise you will not lay a hand on Joshua.” Joshua’s breath stopped as everyone looked at him; he was sitting on a chair by himself. Junhui spoke up, “I don’t like how this is sounding. Why do I have a feeling like this has something to do with the wall and Hansol?” Jeonghan sighed, “Sadly it does. But before Hansol says a word you need to promise.” And since Jeonghan sounded so serious everyone did agree.

That’s when Hansol started the story, and everyone was in disbelief. He had to take a few breaks because he would start uncontrollably sobbing. Jeonghan would rub his back as Hansol said thing like; “I’m so sorry, I don’t want you to see me like this.” And “I just need a second; I can’t believe I can still be crying.” Everyone’s hearts were breaking as they saw their friend who was shaking and looked so fragile. Joshua hadn’t looked up the whole time; he wouldn’t be able to look at anybody if he did. Once Hansol was finally finished he threw himself into Jeonghan’s arms. The elder just rubbed his back and comforted him to his best ability.

Jeonghan spoke up, “We’re not here to yell at Joshua. We’re here to help him. We need to decide what the best decision would be for him since we’re all his friends. What he did was in no way acceptable and the only thing keeping me from decking him is Hansol, but what we really need is to make sure this never happens again. I think we all agree that Joshua needs to gain our trust again after this and that him and Hansol should be separated while Hansol decides what he wants. But even though this act is disgusting, Joshua is still our friend. Joshua, would you like to say anything?”

Everyone now looked at the boy who was staring at his feet he look up with tears in his eye, “I have nothing to say, nothing about what I did was okay and I know that. I can say sorry as many times as I want, but that’s not good enough. Hansol deserves more than that. Hansol has always deserved more me. I have never been more disgusted in myself than I am now. The things I said are disgusting because I know that most of my friends aren’t straight, but I said them anyways. I said that I loved Hansol after I did that to him, and I had no right. I have no right to say I love someone then treat them like that. I don’t expect forgiveness from anyone, especially not Hansol.”

Hansol let out a sob and everyone’s focus moved to him, even Joshua’s. “I hate you so much! I hate you so fucking much, Josh! All I have ever done was love you, but you just don’t deserve it! You made me feel disgusting about myself! You were ashamed of me! I love you so much and it’s disgusting! I fucking hate you!” Hansol was standing up clenching his fists. Jeonghan stood up putting his hand on his shoulder, “Hansol-ah.” Hansol relaxed a little and looked at the older boy. “It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re gonna take care of this. Don’t get too worked up.” Hansol hugged Jeonghan once again. Jeonghan held the shorter boy close and rubbed his back. He sat down, pulling Hansol into him.

Wonwoo spoke up, “Well I think the smartest thing is to have Joshua go to therapy. He’s always had this internalized homophobia and I think it’s greatly affected not only his relationship, but the way he sees himself. I feel like this all could have been avoided if someone had talk to Joshua about this. We all know Joshua is really a good person, but he’s done a very bad thing. It was probably do this problem building up over time and this terrible situation was just the last straw. While I am very disappointed in him, I think it is our job as his friends to get him this help that will not only improve Joshua’s view on himself, but probably make any of his future relationships healthy. I do believe Joshua loves Hansol, but his mental health state is not where it needs to be.

Although I believe that it would benefit both Joshua and Hansol if the two were to break up. While they do both love each other I don’t think Hansol could ever trust Joshua enough again to be anything other than a friend. This is a very serious situation and how we decide to deal with it is very important. It’s not going to help anyone if we just hate Joshua and shut him out. That will hurt both Joshua and Hansol. And I don’t know about any of you, but I care about Joshua-hyung as a friend and I can’t just throw him out.” Jeonghan nodded, “I think Wonwoo’s right. I think the best thing to do right now is move Hansol out of here and get Joshua set up with a therapist. Although before any of that, Joshua, is your hand broken? Seungcheol was right; it looks nasty, all bloody and shit.” Joshua nodded, and Wonwoo said, “Alright I’ll take him to the hospital. Anyone who is still really angry should come with, they’re gonna have to re-break his hand.” He was half-joking, but Seungkwan and Soonyoung volunteered to come.

Once the four were gone Jihoon said, “So who’s Hansol going to stay with?” Hansol then mumbled, “With Chan and Jeonghan-hyung.” Then Seokmin said, “Wait, they don’t have a guest bedroom. Where are you going to sleep?” Hansol mumbled into Jeonghan’s chest again, “Jeonghan-hyung is going to share his oversized bed.” Chan and Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a look and which Jeonghan returned with a glare. Jeonghan stood up making Hansol join him on his feet. “Hansol, honey, why don’t you go pack. Why don’t you guys go help him? Except Seungcheol and Chan I need to talk to you.” Jihoon said, “Don’t you have to talk to me too, hyung” Jeonghan looks at the shortest boy then sighs, “Yes, how could I forget? Jihoon, please I need to talk to you as well.”

All the others went to help Hansol pack. It was obvious he hadn’t slept at all and he looked so fragile, nothing like the others had ever seen him like before now. Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Chan followed out into the hallway of the apartment building. Seungcheol spoke first, “Jeonghan, what’s going on with you and Hansol?” Jeonghan sighed, “You know I’ve been close to Hansol since we were young. I was the first one he called and I came here as soon as I heard him on the phone. You think he sounds bad now; you should have heard him a few hours ago. What am I supposed to, not comfort him?” Chan frowned, “Hyung, it’s different because you’ve liked Hansol for four years now. Are you seriously going to be sharing a bed with him?”

Jihoon then spoke up, “Plus Hansol seems to be really all over you right now.” Jeonghan groaned, “Listen he’s all over me because I’m his best friend and I’m here to support him through this rough time. I told him that if he wanted to stay with us, Chan, that he could have my bed and I’d sleep on the pull out bed. But he said, ‘Don’t be silly, Jeonghan-hyung.’ What was I supposed to say, ‘Sorry, Hansol, I don’t think it’s a good idea because I have feelings for you.’? Because you know I think it’s best I didn’t say that.” Seungcheol nodded, “Alright, I just wanted to sure.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “You act like I’m going to take advantage of my best friend when he’s at his weakest. I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m not that type of person.” Jihoon stood between the two older males, “Calm down, both of you. Seungcheol, we all know Jeonghan isn’t that type of guy. Jeonghan, I want you to know how obvious it is that you love Hansol more than a friend, everyone knows. If I’m not wrong I’m sure even Joshua knows. Hansol doesn’t I know that much, but literally everyone else and their mother.”

Jeonghan sighed and walked back into the apartment, “I’m going to go check on, Hansol.” The others followed after him again. Hansol was in closet he shared with Joshua, but he wasn’t grabbing his things, he was on the floor crying. Junhui was trying to comfort him but Hansol wouldn’t stop crying. Jeonghan put his hand on Junhui’s shoulder; the younger stood up and nodded. Jeonghan took his spot. He wrapped his arms around Hansol and whispered, “It’s okay, honey. You’re okay.” Hansol returned the embrace and tried his best to stop crying. Jeonghan kissed the top of his head, “How about you go sit on the couch with Jihoon and Chan-ah? You guys can watch some television. I know which clothes are yours and which are Joshua’s. I’ll have the others help me pack.” He helped him stand up. Hansol nodded, “Alright, hyung. Can you do the dresser too?” Jeonghan nodded and turned to the others, “Chan, Jihoon, go watch television with Hansol. The rest of you help me pack.” Jihoon and Chan agreed and walked out with Hansol.

Jeonghan started handing the others Hansol’s things to pack. Jeonghan didn’t speak much, but he made sure the job got done. He even grabbed Hansol’s shoes from the bottom left corner. Once everything was packed Jeonghan sighed, “Alright that’s everything. Let’s grab his laptop and headphones. Okay, Minghao, Seokmin, can you get Chan and take everything to the car? They nodded and got the younger. Junhui walked up to the elder, “Hyung, you’re really good at calming Hansol-ah. It’s not as easy as you make it look.” Jeonghan let out a slight laugh, “Yeah probably the only other person who could do that is Seungkwan since we’ve been friends since we were kids.” Junhui laughed, “Yeah, but you’re more patient that Seungkwan will ever be.” Jeonghan nodded, “Seungkwan’s actually really good at comforting people when they’re upset. Mainly because he goes into his mom mode. One time I got sick when my parents were out of town and he stayed at my house until I got better. He made me soup, brought me water and medicine. He even checked on me every few hours. He was like a mom.”

Junhui smiled, “Really I never knew Seungkwan could be like that. But then again he must get it from his mother, what a wonderful woman.” Jeonghan laughed, “Yeah, it was great to have her around when we were growing up.” He walked out and saw Hansol sitting with Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Mingyu watching some drama. Jeonghan smiled looking at him. Suddenly he was pushed and Junhui said, “Maybe when he gets past this he’ll fall in love with you.” Jeonghan shook his head, “I don’t think he will. He’ll probably never see me that way, but that’s okay. I enjoy being his best friend.” Jeonghan just wanted to be there for the person he loved. He knew that Hansol loved him, even though it wasn’t in the same way, it was enough for Hansol. Because above all else, Jeonghan just want the younger to be happy and he planned to work as hard and he can to make sure his best friend will be happy and move past this whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part to this.


End file.
